fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure
is a next generation season to FairySina's original Pretty Cure season Sky Pretty Cure and the first part of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Story *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' Characters Cures * Chiasa is a pretty typical middle school student. However, her personality is unique, while she appears like the tomboy, cool, leader of a group, she is actually a playful young child. She loves everything that is cute and gets excited very fast. Chiasa's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of burning fire of hope. * Kohaku is a first year middle school student, who dreams about travelling around the world one day. For that, she is already studying different languages. However, currently she only speaks Japanese and English, but is taking French classes at the moment. Kohaku's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the sparkling light of tomorrow. * Naomi, the 14 year old daughter of the famous actress Yoiki Topaz, is a smart and reliable young girl, who cares a lot about others, especially those who are close to her. She is a proud member of the student’s council and very popular at her school. Naomi's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the light of miracles. * Sayuri is an energetic and very engaged young girl. She is currently part of her school’s tennis club and her goal is to become the champion of the schools’ tennis championships. She is determined to always do her best and never give up on anything. Sayuri's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the hurricanes. * Ciel is a rather collected middle school student. She likes traditional stuff and even joined the Traditional Japanese club at her school. She is very calm and tries to stay positive. While being grown up inside a pretty wild and modern family, Ciel also likes silent situations. Ciel's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the calm snow. * Shinju is a pretty stubborn young girl, who hardly trusts anyone when it comes to Pretty Cure. She wants to fight on her own and tends to fight with others. She has a big pride and hates being told that she needs to accept others. But she is also a cute school girl who loves Water Candy and little kittens. Shinju's alter ego is , an rainbow warrior, who uses the power of the future heart. Mascots * Cerise is Rubina's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences always with "~eri". * Citrine is Copal's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~rine". * Anzu is Kohaku's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~to". * Lime is Jade's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~ai". * Viridian is Ciel's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~jian". * Isabella is Pearl's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~beru". Villains * Pale is the first to attack the Cures. He mostly wears a mask that covers most of his face, so only his right eye and the half his mouth can be seen. His eye is usually red and starts glowing when being angry. * Ultra is the second villain to attack the Cures and seems to have a relationship to Pale since she acts nice towards him and calls him "darling". Like Pale she wears a mask, however her's only covers her left eye while the remining part of her face of openly shown. * Akazora is the thrid villain to attack the Cures. She usually keeps being alone and has a cold personality. Also her real appearance is very rarely shown, since she takes the apperance of others very often. * Kagami is the fourth villain to appear in the series. It is said that he was created by the shards of broken mirrors. Kagami usually uses Crystal based attacks, even the monsters he creates feature crystal fragments. * * The monsters of the season, which are used by some users of the Youkai Clan. Their name comes from "black demon". Other Characters * Ruby is the mother of Tenaka Rubina, Tenaka Akane and Tenaka Akari. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Crimson, the Pretty Cure of Passion. * Cornelian is Ruby's husband and the father of Tenaka Rubina, Tenaka Akane and Tenaka Akari. * Akane is Rubina's older sister and Akari's older sister. * Seki is Rubina and Akane's younger sister. * Topaz' is Yoiki Copal's mother. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Saffron, the Pretty Cure of True Strength. * Yoiki Chrysoberyl is married with Yoiki Topaz and the father of the new Pretty Cure of true strength. * Amber is the mother of Akihen Kohaku and Akihen Kyou. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Sienna, the Pretty Cure of Elegance. * Garnet is Akihen Amber's husband and the father of Akihen Kohaku and Akihen Kyou. * Kyou is Koahku's younger brother. He also is a good friend of Akari. * Emerald is the mother of Jade, Yoji and Yuina. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Cyan, the Pretty Cure of Nature. * Malachite is Kimidori Emerald husband and the father of Kimidori Jade, Kimidori Yoji and Kimidori Yuina. * Yuina is Jade and Yoji's older sister. * Yoji is Jade and Yuina's younger brother. * Sapphire is is the mother of Namiao Ciel. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter ego was Cure Azure, the Pretty Cure of Talents. Sapphire is the owner of the Konpeki Music Box. * Larimar is Namiao Sapphire husband and the father of Namiao Ciel. * Diamond is the mother Taichi, Pearl and Pualani and is married to Shirosora Quartz. She used to be a Pretty Cure, when she was younger. Her alter was Cure Whitney, the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. It's known that she still can use some Pretty Cure-like powers, but can't transform. * Quartz is Shirosora Diamond's husband and Taichi, Pearl and Pualani's father. He used to be a villain, when the Cures met him. But he changed to the good side and became good. * Taichi is is Pearl and Pualani's older brother and Diamond and Quartz' only son. * Pualani is Taichi and Pearl's younger sister and Diamond and Quartz' second daughter. * * Rubina's homeroom teacher. Locations * * * * * Items * - the official transformation item of this season. The Cures transform by saying "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!". * - the girls' main weapon. Media Movies * Merchandise Trivia *This is the second generation season for Fan Cures, after Go Go! Mirage Pretty Cure! *Every Cure, except for Cure Wendy has a frilly skirt. *The plot of this season is mostly about Pearl but still includes the others. This is changed in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga, where the story is about all Cures. *Compared to the previous generation, this season is more "pink" and "childish". Gallery BSPCLogo.png|Logo References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:New Generation of Fan Cures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series Category:User:FairySina Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Action Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime